Armada Drabbles
by Hotshot94
Summary: [Armada Universe] Short drabbles that skip from Autobot to Decepticon point of views. For Genre I put General because there will be a mix of everything in them
1. Irony

**Armada Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers Armada, so don't sue.

**Title: Irony**

**Warnings: none  
Settings: **(after Optimus' first death in the series)

**

* * *

**It was over, he was gone. After so many thousands of years of war, the great Optimus 

Prime was dead. Actually giving his life to save a planet that wasn't even his own.

_What a pathetic way to die_, Megatron would later say to himself. _Had he always been so weak_?

He'd always dreamed of defeating him and now he had. The Autobots were nothing without Optimus, and the universe was practically placed in his lap. Everything was how he wanted it to be.

Megatron just didn't understand why he wasn't happy.

* * *


	2. Traditions

**Armada Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers Armada, so don't sue.

**Title: Traditions**

**Warnings: none**

**

* * *

**

"Are birthdays really necessary?" Hotshot questioned Carlos. It had been over three months since they had arrived on Earth and there was still a lot about the humans that baffled him.

"Man, Hotshot," Carlos wearily grinned up at the yellow bot, "for being such an advanced race of robots you guys really have a hard time catching on to other cultures." The unamused transformer stared back at the boy.

"Birthdays are traditions, Hotshot," Alexis giggled putting up streamers with the help of Red-Alert.

"Traditions, huh?" he just shrugged. "Why make a tradition out of celebrating getting older? I hate the thought of growing old and rusty." Alexis just shook her head and reached a little higher to place a blue streamer on the birthday banner.

"When you celebrate a birthday you're celebrating that person's life," Alexis explained. "Everything they've accomplished that year and wishing them another great year of life."

"It doesn't surprise me that you humans value birthdays so much," Red-Alert cut in. "Your race doesn't live that long after all."

"Eh, gee, thanks Red-Alert," Alexis forced a smile, "nice of you to point it out for us."

* * *


	3. Unspoken

**Armada Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers Armada, so don't sue.

**Title: Unspoken **

**Warnings: None**

**

* * *

**

He was very loyal in his own opinion. He never questioned, never talked back, and never downed his leader when he wasn't listening. But he was used, abused, stepped on, and over all taken for granted.

Maybe he should be angry. After all, he has served as a living shield on more than one occasion. Humiliation was never far behind after that. Why not be angry? It's rather simple. He was a coward.

Demolisher was just like any other Decepitcon. Naturally, he will go unspoken.

* * *

Notes: How lame of me to put the title in like that.  
I don't really like this one, but even Demolisher needs some love. 


	4. Devious Training

**Armada Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers Armada, so don't sue.

**Title: Devious Training **

**Warnings: none**

**

* * *

**

Scavenger stretched on the cargo room floor. He had become rather lazy over the past few days at the Autobot base. Not to mention rather annoyed.

"Hey, Scavenger!" the source of his annoyance was closing in on him. The oversized spy was only able to mutter, "Ah crap," before Hotshot appeared.

"What?" He spat. Hotshot ignored the rudeness but lost his grin.

"Don't you remember?" A blank stare was his answer. "You said you'd help me train to fight Starscream again. Ring a bell?"

"Hmm, can't say it does," Scavenger spoke dryly while picking at a nonexistent ear.

"Don't tell me your age is getting the better of you," Hotshot sneered in response as he crossed his arms. Was he calling him, _old_? Scavenger suddenly felt the need to hurt Hotshot. Violently.

Sitting up Scavenger put on a happy yet creepy smile. "No, no. I remember. You wanted a few pointers on sword fighting, am I correct?" Hotshot's grin returned and he nodded, unaware of his grave mistake.

* * *

Authors Notes:  
So? Like it? Hate it? Continue this drabble series? Don't? Tell me in a review! J 


	5. Vauge Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers Armada, so don't sue.  
Drabble- Short little one shots.

These drabbles will skip from Autobot to Decepticon and will be posted in pairs. I write

drabbles because I don't have the attention span to write full blown stories.

**Title:Vague Promises **

**Warnings: None**

**

* * *

**

"Are you okay?"

The fire cracked. Painful memories, scars to deep to see or heal.

"_I promise._" was the vow, a shake of hands, an Autobot promise.

_It was a brother's bond. . . _

"It's nothing, Carlos," Hot Shot looked away from the campfire. "I'm just trying to forget something."

* * *


End file.
